starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukigami Kaito
"I don't need something like a special seat...... I'm not the audience, I want to be on the stage." - '''Tsukigami Kaito' Appearance Tsukigami has short, straight blue hair with slightly uneven bangs covering his forehead. He has blue eyes, an earring on his left ear, and a black wristwatch on his left hand. In his school uniform, Tsukigami wears his shirt tucked out and tie unloosened. He does not wear the standard school vest and wears his blazer unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is unzipped and he wears a blue t-shirt inside. He wears a pair of black pants which stop below his knee and a pair of black dancing shoes. Personality Tsukigami is a rather realistic person. He believes in action more than words. He has some sensitivity issues when someone talks to him about his older brother. He dislikes being compared to his older brother and hates when he is unable to catch up to him. History Tsukigami comes from a well-bred family. He's always had to prove himself to others as they often believe he is just riding on his family's fame. He attended Ayanagi Gakuen's Middle School Division and excelled in his studies. He then entered the high school division at the top of his class. Relationships Tsukigami Haruto Kaito is seemly on good terms with his older brother from their interaction. However, as Haruto is a famous Musical Star, he often gets overshadowed and people assume that he is just riding along his older brother's fame. Hence, if someone else were to mention Haruto to him, he will snap at them. One example is during the interview stage of the auditions - he is shown storming out of the room angrily, supposedly caused by the mention of his older brother. However, in Volume 2's special recorded drama「Tsukigami Kaito」, he vocally expresses his respect for his brother. Kaito has never been good with socializing and always been shy around others. Ever since they were kids, Haruto knew what his little brother's personality was like, that's why he took on the role of the Tsukigami child who always have to stand in the spotlight. For that and everything else, Kaito respects Haruto from the bottom of his heart, and is always grateful to his brother. He also admits that he has only been able to state these things out loud since joining Team Otori. In turn, Haruto looks out for his younger brother. He asked Otori to take good care of him. Hoshitani Yuta In the beginning, he saw Hoshitani as a noisy amateur and disregarded him as a teammate. Hoshitani would greet him whenever he saw him, but Tsukigami would brush it off. When Hoshitani heard about Tsukigami's family, he watched a video of Tsukigami's brother and tried to talk Tsukigami about him, saying his brother was amazing. However, Tsukigami snapped at him. The following day, Ugawa insulted Tsukigami, saying he was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on his brother's fame. When Tsukigami was about to punch Ugawa, Hoshitani stopped him. He stood up for him, saying not to insult his friend. As the rest of the Team Otori got involve with the fight, Nayuki handed the bento he made for the team to Tsukigami, asking him to take good care of it. However, the fight got messy and Ugawa collided with Tsukigami, sending the bento flying. Without a second thought, Tsukigami and Hoshitani dived to save it. After the incident, Tatsumi apologises to Tsukigami for the actions of his teammates and adds on that he understands how hard it is for him to aim the top by himself. Tsukigami corrects him, saying that he will aim the top alongside his teammates from now on. Tengenji Kakeru The two often bicker with each other due to conflicting views. However, they understand that they are teammates and will help each other out as seen from Tengenji defending Tsukigami during the fight. During Team Otori's first practice where they had to improvise, they both acknowledged the other's skills. Kuga Shu As they are roommates and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Kuga told Tsukigami that his phone was ringing while he was out practicing. Later on, Kuga stands up for Tsukigami along with the rest of Team Otori when he was involved in a fight. They also have a good enough relationship where Kuga can borrow stuff from Tsukigami such as an eraser, cellphone charger, shampoo, toothpaste, and pillow. However, it does annoy Tsukigami that Kuga only asks because he has let Toraishi borrow his own stuff without giving it back. Nayuki Toru The two knew each other since middle school. Nayuki knows how much Tsukigami hates talking about his older brother. Tatsumi Rui The two knew each other from middle school. Tatsumi acknowledges that Tsukigami has talent as seen after the incident with Ugawa, where Tatsumi apologises for the actions of his teammates. Sawatari Eigo The two knew each other from middle school. Sawatari doesn't understand why Tsukigami, who started the year at the top of the class, was placed on Team Otori. Ugawa Akira The two do not get along at all. Despite the warnings Ugawa gets from his teammates (with the exception of Tatsumi), he will outright insult Tsukigami. In episode 4, Ugawa said that Tsukigami was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on his brother's fame. He also said that by having a genius older brother, it's to be expected that Tsukigami would become twisted. Furious, Tsukigami attempted to punch Ugawa but was stopped by Hoshitani. Because Ugawa continued to insult Tsukigami, both teams got involved and the fight turned physical. It only ended because of Hiragi's intervention. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *His overall rank for the Entrance Audition was SS. *He is roommates, classmates, and teammates with Kuga. *He comes from a well-bred family where: **His father is a famous theater director. **His mother is a stage actress representing Japan. **His older brother is a famous star in the Musical world. *He started his first year being at the top of the class. *His room number is 206. *He likes strawberry milk and knows the golden ratio to make one is 5 strawberries to 200cc of milk, blended for 45 seconds. *He doesn't believe in unscientific things like fortune-telling. *In episode 8, Tsukigami is seen watching 'The Sound of Music' (changed to 'Sound of Story') with a pile of discs next to him; one of them having the cover for 'Chicago'. This is a reference to how his surname is based on the Moon troupe of the Takarazuka Revue, who is known for performing Western musicals. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the penguin. *In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a bellboy at Hotel Otori. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a Latin dancer. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Volume 2, he is a Mafia member and his weapon of choice is a pair of snubnose revolvers. He also appears to be holding a bullet between his lips. *For the 'Sutamyu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO' event, he dressed up as a vampire. * ''Based on SutaMyu Volume 2 Special Drama CD: **He and Tengenji had to tutor Hoshitani and Kuga, respectively, as the latter two failed and had to retake the midterm exams. **He earned the nickname 'Spartan' from Tengenji due to his strict teaching method. **When he was young, he was a very shy kid. His mother took him to her music college's class reunion and it left him with the bitter memory of bawling from the fear of all the strange adults approaching him. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 4 Special Drama CD: ** He has a weakness for puns. ** He inspired Tatsumi to pursue the musical career. *''Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 1:'' **People's first impression of him is that he is cold, probably cheeky. Not a lot of good things are said. **He believes that it is a given that self-confidence is needed for musicals. **His weakness is the sea, rivers, any pool of water. When he was a kid, he was nearly swept off the coast of the beach where he was swimming. **He doesn't really have a nickname, but people do call him 'thoroughbred'. **He likes to walk slowly. **The things usually written in his report book are always something he can be proud of. **He will not forgive anyone who compares him to his brother straight at his face. He doesn't really hate his brother, but... **The first thing he does in the morning is do a light stretch to loosen his body from sleep. **His favourite food is sweet things. **He spends his day off by going to the theater, watching movies, reading, and so on. **The one bad point about him is that he gets emotional over the topic of his brother. **His favourite places are theaters and cinemas where he can appreciate the works. **He deals with stress by working up a sweat. **He wants to improve himself quickly to be able to stand on the stage of professionals. **He doesn't want to mention his good or bad subjects or people will think he is prideful. **Between sleep and meals, he choses meals as nutrition is important. **He has no interest in talking about his favourite type of girl. **His favourite drink is strawberry milk. **He is not too dexterous with his hands. **His favourite weather is clear weather. **Last words: "To be honest, I never thought my high school life would be filled with so many difficulties. But I guess that's to be expected since I'm enrolling in the Musical Department. Hoshitani, you better be prepared." * Meaning of Tsukigami's name: ** 月(Tsuki) : moon ** 皇 (Gami) : emperor ** 海 (Kai) : sea, ocean, waters ** 斗 (To) : refers to the constellation Ursa Major * He ranked 43rd place in the Annual Best 100 Characters featured in Animage Magazine February 2016 issue. List of Songs * Limited sky * Moonlight(s) : Episode ''(Duet with Tsukigami Haruto)'' * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Tsukigami Solo Ver.～ (星瞬COUNTDOWN～月皇ソロVer.～ Seishun COUNTDOWN～Tsukigami Soro Ver.～) Gallery Season 1 End4.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End4B.jpeg|Episode 4 End Card (B) 4-2.png|Episode 4 Eyecatch 2 5-1.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 1 OP (3-1).png|Opening Theme OP (3-2).png|Opening Theme OP (3-3).png|Opening Theme Ending Theme - Tsukigami.png|Ending Theme Tsukigami First Promo 1.png|First Promo Tsukigami First Promo 2.png|First Promo e04_stich_tsukigami.png|Episode 4 Full-length Image Episode 5 Full-length Image.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image 2.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image 1 Episode 6 Full-length Image 1.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image 2 e08_stich_tsukigami.png|Episode 8 Full-length Image OVA Team Hiragi OVA 1 OP (3).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA OP (3).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (1).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (2).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Banner - Season 2 Promo 3.jpg|Season 2 Character Visual Miscellaneous Tsukigami001.jpg|Tsukigami's Profile Kaito-Birthday.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (3).PNG|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3a).JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3b).JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (phone wallpaper ver.) 00000020.gif|Chibi Tsukigami-Performance.jpg|Chibi (Performance) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 3.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF Series Tsukigami.png|AYANAGI IF Series AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.) (Tsukigami).png|AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.) Otomedia Magazine - Feb '16.jpg|Otomedia Magazine - Feb '16 Tsukigami's Character Design 1.jpg|Character Design in Otomedia Magazine Jun '15 Tsukigami's Character Design 2.jpg|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Jun '15 Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 - Tsukigami.PNG|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 Banner 3.jpg|Banner (A) Banner - Season 1 Promo 3.jpg|Banner (B) Bluray DVD Storage Box.png|Blu-ray/DVD Storage Box CD Box.png|CD Box Ayanagi Gakuen Spring Party 2016 A.png|Ayanagi Gakuen Spring Party 2016 (A) Ayanagi Gakuen Spring Party 2016 (B).png|Ayanagi Gakuen Spring Party 2016 (B) SCHOOL CALENDAR.PNG|SCHOOL CALENDAR ver. Seishun COUNTDOWN ver..png|Seishun COUNTDOWN ver. Ayanagi Showtime ver..png|Ayanagi Showtime ver. Star-Myu x Animax Cafe Collaboration.png|Star-Myu x Animax Cafe Collaboration Star-Myu x King of System Collaboration.png|Star-Myu x King of System Collaboration Star-Myu de Cafe Collaboration.png|Star-Myu de Cafe Collaboration Bocchi-kun 3.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Petanko ver. (3).jpg|Petanko ver. Petitkko ver. (3).png|Petitkko ver. Main Icon (3).png|Icon - Main Performance Icon (3).png|Icon - Performance Tanabata Festival Icon (3).jpg|Icon - Tanabata Festival Sailor ver. (Badge) (3).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Marine ver (3).png|Sailor ver. Earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd boardcast's announcements (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd broadcast's announcements (by Aokita Ren) Halloween 2016 (3) (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 Animate benefit for purchasing Star-Myu Stardust's Dream vol.1.JPG|Animate benefit for purchasing Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1 Navigation Category:Characters